The Blue Rose
by YumikoZeva
Summary: Ally thought she was all alone in life that was until she received a letter one night. Now she is faced with ideas she never thought possible and what’s up with that Draco Malfoy kid. Her new life is throwing her for quite some loop.
1. Preface

**This is something I've been working on for a while. I'm not sure if anyone will like it or not. Yes it's Harry Potter but he nor the trio are any of the main characters so if you like it let me know and sorry for any errors I'm a horrible speller and I tend to over look it sometimes. I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with the Harry Potter Universe, that was all the creation of J.K. Well enjoy the story…**

* * *

There once was a girl who thought she was alone in the world that is until on the night of her eleventh Birthday a small brown barn owl flew in through her window. Landing on her lap he had a letter tied on his leg that was addressed to her. So she proceeded to open the letter and it read as follows…

November 25th

Dear Miss. Ally,

Congratulations, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your supplies list follows this letter, and you are to be on the Hogwarts Express on the allotted date and time for it to take you to school. The train leaves from Platform Nine and three Quarters in London England at the Kings Cross train station. The train will leave at 11am sharp on September 1st. I know you are living in America, so I have arranged to have someone come and bring you to London and get you all set up. See you soon.

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

Albus Dumbledore

Little did she know that with that letter her life would change. Several months passed and the Girl forgot all about the letter until one night there was a knock on her door, and in walked the head of the Orphanage Mrs. Simon.

"Ally my dear there is someone here to see ya" Mrs. Simon said in her thick southern accent with a smile as she walked out and another young woman walked in.

"Hi! I'm Tonks, Dumbledore sent me" she said excitedly. Her hair was a light purple color, and she was tall and thin, and had a heart shaped face. Ally couldn't take her eyes off the others hair.

"Wow you hair is really pretty" Ally said still looking at her hair.

"Thank" Tonks says and her hair then turns a Bright Pink and Ally's eyes grew big as she continues to stare on in amazement.

"Wow that is so cool how did you do that?" Ally asks in a far off voice.

"Magic, well kind of, it was a magical aspect I was born with, I'm what they call a Metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance at will." Tonks says as Ally's eyes just grew bigger.

"Wow so this whole witch and Wizard thing is true, it wasn't a joke?" Ally says giving Tonks a serious look.

"Nope, no trick, so let's get your things together" with that said Tonks pulls out a stick that was no longer then her fore arm, and with a flick of her wrist all of Ally's thing were packed up in to the 2 large book bags Ally owned. "Wow I thought you might have more stuff but its okay that means that there will be more room in your trunk for you school stuff." Tonks then flicked her wrist again and Ally's bags shrunk. "Stick these in your pocket" she said holding up Ally's shrunken bags. All Ally was able to do was nod her head and take the bags placing them in her pants pocket because she was so shocked. "Well lets head out we've still got to go shopping before the 1st and we have a long journey ahead of us" Tonks said as she lead Ally out of her room and towards the stairs.

Ally followed Tonks noticing that they were going to the roof, and began to get a little scared. "Umm Tonks where are we going, and what about everybody at the Orphanage aren't there papers and stuff to be filled out, do they know anything about this, and it's in the middle of the night where are we going in the middle of the night" Ally says with panic rising in her voice.

Tonks smiled mischievously; "were heading to the roof, and traveling my favorite way" Ally looks at her in a questioning way. "We're flying, night is the best time because it's harder for the muggles to see us, and don't worry about anything else it's all been taken care of." Ally's eyes grew as big as saucers as they reached the roof top. Tonks walked over to a corner of the roof and picked up 2 brooms. "This is from Dumbledore" Tonks says handing Ally one of the Brooms "It's the latest in broom technology, called the Nimbus 2000, mine is a Comet 260" She says motioning to her broom " now this is going to be a crash course in broom flying, but I'm sure you'll catch on fairly easily." Tonks says smiling.

"Okay first place the broom on the ground beside you, then you call for it by saying up" Ally followed Tonks directions and on her 1st try was able to make her broom rise of the ground and into her waiting hand. "Now all you have to do from here is climb on, the broom will follow your body whichever way you lean okay" Tonks says climbing on to her broom Ally nods her head and climbed on to her broom as well. "Now all you have to do is lean forward to speed up and go forward, and lean back to slow down and stop. SO you ready?" Tonks ask excitedly looking over at Ally, and she nods again. "Well the lets go, we're off to London" Tonks says with a smile, and takes off from the roof. Ally following right behind her, and then pulls up beside Tonks smiling.

"This is fun" Ally says doing a spin "I can't believe that I'm really flying"

"Tonks laughs "You're a natural you should try out of Quidditch. I think you'd enjoy it "With that they took off flying faster across the Atlantic ocean on their way to London.


	2. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the Harry Potter Universe

* * *

A Few Days Later…

"All you have to do is walk into that support beam in-between platform nine and ten and you will end up on platform nine and three quarters it's almost time for the train to leave so here's you trunk with Night Wing, when you almost to Hogwart's make sure you go and change into your school robes. And Owl me if you ever need anything at all, and don't worry about anybody else I'm sure you'll have loads of fun." Tonks says looking down at Ally and smiling.

"But what am I suppose to say when someone asks my last name?" Ally asked looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry about it love, just tell them to mind their own business, and I'm sure all of the professors have been briefed on your situation. Oh and before I forget, here this is called the Marauders Map. At first glance it looks just like a piece of paper but if you tap it with your wand and say I solemnly swear I'm up to no good it and turns in to a map of Hogwart's and the surrounding area. It also show's where everyone is with a little dot and there name. This should help you get around Hogwart's easier it also has all of the hidden passages on it. To make the paper go blank just tap it again and say mischief managed, there are 3 of these in existence, they were made by 3 students nicked named the marauders you'll here plenty about them at school there legends. I don't know who has the other 2 but the map will tell you if another one is near." Tonks says handing Ally the map. "Good luck and have fun, I'm sorry Dumbledore wouldn't let you use your broom at school, and that he doesn't want others to know how good you are on a broom but he has his reasons, but I'm sure you'll find a way to sneak out and practice, the map should help with that" Tonks smiles again at the young girl and gives her one last hug. "Have fun and don't hesitate to Owl me."

Ally smiled and hugged Tonks back, she then turned and ran head first into the support beam and through to platform nine and three quarters. She immediately made her way to the train looking for an empty compartment for her and her bird to ride in. As she walked down the hall not paying attention to what was in front of her, she is run into somebody. Ally looked up angrily and glared at the pale blond boy in front of her "Excuse you" she says sarcastically.

The blond boy looked her up and down, and then said "Why don't you just watch where you're going Yank!"

"Ah'm not ah Yank ya ass hole and don't evea call meh that again" Ally says her southern accent growing stronger the angrier she becomes.

"Well you most certainly sound like a yank to me" The blond boy says with his nose stuck up in the air.

"If you knew anything about the U.S. or American accents at all you would be able to tell that I am from the south not the north there for making me the complete opposite of a Yank and if you call me that again you'll regret it" Ally says stepping closer to the blond boy and poking him in the chest rather hard.

The Blond glared at her, "I don't give a dam what part of that God awful place your from your still a yank to me Draco Malfoy, and you better remember my name because I'm the one with the power here not you YANK!" with that said he looked down his nose at her and smirked.

Anger flashed across Ally's face before she was able to regain control of her emotions, her eyes darkened as she glared at him, then she punched him in the stomach and watched him collapsed to the ground doubling over in pain. "I told you not to call me that again or you'd regret it" She smirks and turns walking away to continue her search for a compartment to ride the rest of the trip in. Ally finally found an empty compartment and walked in taking a seat by the window, sitting Night Wing in his cage in the seat beside her. She had just gotten comfortable when two tall red headed boy burst into her compartment.

"That was bloody brilliant" One of the red heads said. Ally looked up at them noticing that the two boys looked almost exactly alike.

"Um excuse meh?" she said looking back and forth between the two boys in confusion.

"You hitting Malfoy" one said.

"It was Brilliant!" the other said finishing off the firsts thought.

"Better be careful though"

"Even if he is just a 1st year"

"He's still a pure blood"

"With loads of power"

Ally just stared at the two as they went back and forth finishing each other's sentences as they talked to her. I was talking to one person with two bodies' it was quite mind boggling. "Umm you saw that" she blushes and looks down at her hands sitting in her lap like they have become the most interesting thing in the world. "I didn't mean to… I just hate being referred to as a Yankee when in all actuality I'm most defiantly not one."

"But you are from"

"The States"

"Right"

"So if you not a Yank"

"What are you?" The boys ask in unison.

"I'm from the southern United States and Yankees are from the Northern United States and if you knew anything about our history you would understand that it is a great insult to me, but I would be classified as a southerner," she says with a sly smile.

"Well we're Fred"

"And George"

"Weasley" in there weird twin unison voice once again.

"2 of 7 Weasley children"

"Numbers 4 and 5 at your service" They say smiling as they both hold a hand out, Ally takes both of their hands and shakes them.

"Nice to meet you Fred and George, I'm Ally this is my 1st year here, in fact I didn't even know that magic excised until I got a letter from an owl" she says looking up at them.

"We're 3rd years"

"So"

"You're a muggle born?" they ask

"Muggle born? Wait… Tonks said muggle when she was referring to no magical people and things but muggle born . . . what's that mean?" Ally asks confusedly.

"It means you came"

"From non magical parents" They say

"Oh, um well I'm not sure if I am or not" Ally says with a sad expression.

"We're sorry"

"Didn't mean to touch on"

"Something sad" Fred and George say.

"No its okay it's just . . . I don't know who my parents are, I've lived in an orphanage for as long as I can remember"

"Oh" they both say

"So I've heard that there were different groups everyone gets separated into?" Ally asks looking up at them with interest try to change the subject.

"Ah yes there are four houses"

"Gryffindor"

"Ravenclaw"

"Hufflepuff"

"And Slytherin" they say making a face at the thought of the Slytherin house.

"I guess you two are both in Gryffindor" Ally says giggling at the facial expressions the twins were making.

"How did you figure that out" George says.

"I just finished reading 'Hogwarts a History' and it talked about the fierce discord and rivalry between both Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"Oh! You sound just like the girl in our younger brother's compartment, this years his 1st year too" Fred says.

"Oh really, that's cool" Ally says excitedly.

"Well, we're"

"Gonna go change"

"We'll see"

"You at the"

"Feast" with that said the red headed Weasley twins left Ally's compartment.

"Bye" Ally called after them as she stood up to get her school robes out as well.

Later on at the feast Ally was sorted into Gryffindor, and found out that the Great Harry Potter the 'boy-who-lived' was also sorted into the same house as she was. But this is a story about Ally not the Boy-Who-Lived that is a story for another time.

* * *

Well here's another chapter I hope everyone enjoys please R&R so I know if I should continue this or not.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the Potter Universe thats all J.K.'s **

Well here's another chapter I'm not sure if anyone like's this or not. So I don't know if I'll continue writing it just let me know if you like it.

YumikoZeva

* * *

Ally excelled in all of her classes most things coming very easily to her, just as easily as flying her broom had. Speaking of broom flying that is where we meet up with Ally again, in Madam Hooch's flying 101 class.

The night before Ally left for Hogwarts, the headmaster had sent Tonks an Owl with instructions for Ally. One such instruction being that she was not allowed to show how well she could fly nor could she fried her new broom she had received from him. There was no explanation but Ally did not question his instructions, for she was just thankful to get out of the orphanage.

So here she is outside with Madam Hooch and the 1st year Gryffindor's as well as the 1st year Slytherin's all in class together, what a combination. Madam Hooch had them all line up in two lines facing each other, naturally Gryffindor was on one side and Slytherin on the other. Then they each received a broom and when Ally looked up from her place in line she came face to face with a smirking Draco Malfoy, who was standing right across from her.

"Watch and learn Yank I'll show you how to ride a broom properly" Malfoy said smartly towards her. While there staring contest ensued Madam Hooch had been giving instructions on how to control and ride a broom.

Ally glared and said "like hell you will" with a barely heard "up" the broom flew into her hand and she looked up smirking at him. At that same moment they all heard a scream and watched Neville Longbottom a clumsy 1st year Gryffindor take off on his broom not being able to control it. This all ended with a sickening thud when he eventually fell off his broom. Madam Hooch rushed over and took him to the Hospital wing leaving instructions for everyone to stay on the ground.

Needless to say Malfoy did nothing of the sort, in fact he found Neville's 'Remember All' which was like a fist size glass ball that his Grandmother had given him and had dropped in the process of falling. Malfoy picked it up and began tossing it around while saying a few snide remarks about Neville. Ally was about to go after him when Harry Potter started to yell at Malfoy telling him to give the orb back, that it didn't belong to him. Malfoy laughed at Harry saying "If you want it so bad Potter go and get it" and with that said he chucked the orb as far as he could. As soon as the 'remember all' had left Malfoy's hand Harry took off on his broom after it.

By the time Harry had returned with the 'Remember All' Professor McGonagall the head of house for the Gryffindor's was outside with them. "Mr. Potter if you will please come with me" McGonagall said. A chain of OO's echoed through the group of students as she continued, "the rest of you are dismissed" with that said McGonagall lead Harry away and into the castle.

"Oh the Famous Potter got in trouble" Malfoy says getting back on his broom again circling the students that had not left the field yet.

"You're a right foul git Malfoy!" Ron Weasley Harry's best friend says as Hermione Granger another Gryffindor try's to pull him towards the castle. Ally continued to watch from the side lines trying not to be noticed. That is until the one and only Draco Malfoy noticed her just standing there and decides to fly over to her.

"Now watch closely and I'll show you that this is the proper way to fly . . . Yank!" Malfoy says smirking as he begins to fly circles around her like a predator circling its prey. Ally watches him calmly looking around noticing that Malfoy's goon's Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were coming towards her as well, but on foot not on a broom like Malfoy.

"YANK! Are you even paying attention?" Malfoy says. That was the last straw for Ally, without so much as a twitch towards her broom she was on the broom flying straight at Malfoy at an extremely fast rate. She punched him one good time in the stomach and glared at him. "I told yah not to call me that, and what you did with Neville's 'Remember All' was mean you ass!" she says to him in a very angry but calm voice, scaring everyone near, expect Malfoy of course.

"You Bitch that hurt!" Malfoy says looking at her with abhorrence.

"It was suppose to you prick that was the whole point" Ally glares back at him.

"You're going to regret that Yank, Crabbe, Goyle" Malfoy says motioning for the boys to go after her.

"What you can't fight your own battles, well you'll have to catch me first you prick" with that said Ally takes off into the sky with Malfoy hot on her heel's, looking behind her she spots him and smirks. "You'll have to do better than that if your ever gonna catch up to me" she yells back at them as she leans in further on her broom accelerating it to a greater speed towards one of the castle walls.

"What the hell you crazy bitch your heading for a wall" Malfoy and his goons begin to slow down as they realize where she is headed; Ally just looks back at them smirking. Ally lets her eyes flutter closed at the feeling of the rushing wind as she approaches the wall at an alarming rate. When it looked to be that Ally would surely slam into the wall she quickly pulled up on her broom flipping away from the castle wall and back towards Malfoy. Not losing any of her speed she heads straight for Malfoy punching him once again in the stomach, "that's for calling me a bitch as well as a Yank again."

Little did Ally know that at a window on the castle wall she had just left someone was in fact watching her. That someone being none other than Gryffindor's Quidwitch captain Oliver Wood, he was coming from a meeting with Professor McGonagall where they had just finished talking about Harry Potter becoming the Gryffindor's Quidwitch teams new seeker. "Who the Bloody hell was that . . . forget Potter, I want her as the new seeker." Wood says to himself as he continues on his way towards the Great Hall for lunch.

After her last confrontation with Malfoy in the air she landed and looked around noticing that most had gone off to do other things, all expect for a few of Malfoy's Slytherin friends and by the looks of it they were defiantly not happy. So she quickly walked by them keeping her wand in hand the whole time just in case someone decided to take revenge for Malfoy. Luckily all she received were sneers and a couple of dirty words and that was it, with that out of the way she headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

Walking into the Great Hall Ally was met with the loud chatter of students as she made her way over to the end of the Gryffindor table, where she proceeded to sit down by herself, and fill her plate with food.

"There she is!" Wood says excitedly to his two companions looking at the girl that had just walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"There who is?" Fred Weasley asks looking around trying to locate who Wood was talking about.

"The girl I was telling you about just a few minutes ago. The one I saw do the killer moves on the broom. I can't believe my luck, earlier I couldn't tell if she was Gryffindor or not but now I know she is." Wood continues on excitedly.

"Oh that girl . . . okay so which one is she?" George ask, as now both of the twins begin to look up and down there house table.

"The girl with the long brown hair up in the braid, down all the way at the end of the table, sitting by herself, she just walked in" Wood says looking down the table at her hoping that would help the twins find her.

"Oh! We know her!" Fred says happily

"That's Ally" they both together smiling.

"You two know her, what year is she, where did she come from, what's she like, why have I never noticed her before now?" Wood ask in a rush of words.

"Hold on"

"Calm down"

"Her Name is Ally"

"She's a first year with our brother Ron"

"She's an American"

"And whatever you do . . ."

"Don't "

"Call"

"Her"

"A yank" The twins say together.

"Um okay" Wood says a little confused "Why not?"

"Something about being from the southern United States" George says.

"She takes offence, just ask Malfoy" Fred adds as the brothers look at each other and smile.

"Well Mr. Gred I'd say that our dear friend Ally looks a little lonely" George says.

"I'd have to agree with you " Fred says

"Why don't we be the good friends we are and give her some company" George comments as they both stand up simultaneously and begin to walk down to the end of the table where Ally is sitting with their plates, Wood quickly jumping up and following.

Ally looks up from the book she was reading, as she feels the presents of someone coming towards her, and smiles when she spots two red heads walking her way, not noticing the third person standing behind the twins. "Hello Fred . . . George" she says nodding to each of the twins as Fred sits down beside her and George across the table from Fred. Only then did she notice the third group member, it was a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes, he looked to be about a year older they the twins, and he sat down right across the table from her beside George. "Umm" she was so nervous. Ally didn't do well with introductions; most of the time she was a shy person and didn't talk very much and this was one of those such times. But Ally had little to worry about.

"Hi I'm Oliver Wood" The boy said In a Scottish accent as he held out his hand across the table for her to shake. Ally took his hand and shook it and smiled.

"I'm Ally" she says taking her hand back, she then proceeds to go back to eating her lunch and reading her book.

"I know umm. . ." Wood looks from Fred to George and then back to Ally seeing that she went back reading her book and that she was no longer paying attention to them at all.

The twins see that Wood is in need of some help so Fred turns to Ally "What on earth are you reading for! This is lunch lay off the school work" he says in an overly exasperated way.

Now that entirely got Ally's attention "This has nothing to do with school, I tend to read for fun!" She says as she marks her page and slowly closes the book realizing that they were not going to leave her alone, she then looks up at them expediently.

"What are you reading that would be so interesting that would have you reading while you are eating?" George asks as he reaches across the table as he snatches the book from her finger tips looking it over.

"Hey give that back" Ally as she jumps up and reaches out across the table to take the book back but George leans further away from her making it impossible, so she sits back down in defeat. "It's just a book about flying and Quidwitch, so can I please have it back" she says looking longingly over at her book in George's hands.

"Quidwitch you say . . . do you play?" Wood asks quickly snatching up the opportunity to talk to her about it. This startled Ally because she had forgotten he was even there.

"No, I've never played it before, but seeing as it is one of the Wizarding worlds favorite pass times I thought I would read immerse myself in subject" Ally replies in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How could you not have played at least once in your life when you have all of those amazing moves?" Wood asks her in a bewildered manner.

"What moves . . . and when have you ever seen me on a broom? As a matter of fact I really detest them and I'm afraid of heights" Ally says suspiciously.

"Well just a bit ago when I was on my way to lunch I saw you on a broom, in fact I saw you do this crazy flip that I've only ever seen professionals pull of and then just knock Malfoy on in the stomach then you just flew off like nothing ever happened" Wood says seriously.

Umm . . . I . . . well you see . . . umm . . ." Ally was at a loss for words not only had Malfoy and some of the Slytherin's seen her fly but so had others and they being Wood recognized her, this didn't look good no one was suppose to know she could ever fly let alone fly that well.

"I want you on Gryffindor's Quidwitch team" Wood says breaking Ally's concentration.

"I can't" Ally replies as she looks down at her food sadly "I'm sure there are several other members of Gryffindor that are quite a deal better than me."

Someone better . . . I don't think you understand how good you are, the only place I'm ever going to find someone as good as you is out on a professional Quidwitch field." Wood says looking from Fred to George and back at Ally trying to get them to help him convince her to play on the team. "Please I'm the captain of the Gryffindor team and I'm begging you."

" I know exactly who you are Oliver Wood, and I'm really sorry but I cannot be on your team, I'm not allowed too, in fact no one was really suppose to see that I could even fly that well." Ally says gathering up her personal items and standing to leave.

"Were sorry Ally"

"We didn't mean to make you upset" the twins say

"No its fine . . . I'm fine but I have to go please don't ask me about this anymore . . . I'll see ya'll around" Ally says slightly smiling as turns and quickly walks out of the Great Hall.

"But your book" Wood calls after her, but it was too late Ally was already gone. "I didn't mean to make her upset; I'm not even sure what I did wrong."

"Who knows Ron says she's really quiet, keeping to herself and not really talking to anyone else." George says staring at the door where Ally had just disappeared through.

"Yeah he said the only one she ever really talks to is Hermione Granger that first year book worm, but Hermione told him and Harry that they only ever talk about is stuff that has to do with school work and even then she doesn't really say much" Fred adds in.

"You know I've never even noticed her before today is she ever in the common room?" Wood asks the twins.

"Yeah we see her all the time" George replies.

"But many other students do" Fred continues.

"We think she tries to be as unnoticeable as possible on purpose" they conclude.


End file.
